million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You!
Thank You! is the original song featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 01 Thank You!, and is the first single released in THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE CD series. The song also serves as the theme song of the Million Live! series and received a number of versions since its debut. The song is written by Eiji Momoki and is composed as well as arranged by Takafumi Satou. Track List #Thank You! #Thank You! (765PRO ALLSTARS ver.) #Thank You! (765THEATER ALLSTARS ver.) #Thank You! (Off Vocal ver.) PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Thank you for... Tsukurou kazoekirenai SUTEEJI Kono basho kara Morning! Patto tobiokite "ohayou!" Hora mite suteki na deai no yokan no aoi sora Calling! MESSEEJI MENBAA kara "ganbarou!" Doki waku naridasu hajimari no BERU Minna de tsukutta no Osoku made nokotte Tetsukuri no "budookan" Kanban wa nijiiro Yobu yo minna o saa oide yo Let's sing together! Thank you for... Youkoso watashi tachi no SUTEEJI Kono jounetsu tomerarenai! KOORU hibike Chiisakutemo ai to kufuu de joodeki Ase ga hajike egao sakasou Kirameku deai o arigatou Thank you for... Todoke arittake no SUTEEJI Kono kandou tomerarenai! JANPU takaku Nijiiro no hikari ga tsunaidekureta Namida fuite egao sakasou Kagayaku jikan o (seeno!) Arigatou |-| Kanji= Thank you for... つくろう　数えきれないステージ この場所から Morning! ぱっと　飛び起きて「おはよう！」 ほら見て　ステキな出会いの予感の青い空 Calling! メッセージ　メンバーから「頑張ろう！」 ドキわく　鳴り出す　はじまりのベル みんなでつくったの 遅くまで残って 手作りの「ぶどーかん」 看板は虹色 呼ぶよ　みんなを　さあ　おいでよ Let's sing together! Thank you for... ようこそ　私たちのステージ この情熱　とめられない！ コール　響け 小さくても　愛と工夫でジョーデキ！ 汗が弾け　笑顔咲かそう きらめく出合いをありがとう Thank you for... 届け　ありったけのステージ この感動　とめられない！ ジャンプ　高く 虹色の光が　つないでくれた 涙ふいて　笑顔咲かそう 輝く時間を（せーの！） ありがとう |-| English= Thank you for... Creating countless stages In this place Morning! Jump up on my feet in a flash and say "good morning!" Hey, look at the blue sky, it gives a hint of wonderful meeting Calling! A message from my member reads "give it your all!" Throbbing and trembling, the bell begins to ring. Staying up late We created this together It's our handmade "Budokan" With a rainbow sign Calling out everyone. Now, let's go Let's sing together! Thank you for... Welcoming us to the stage This passion is unstoppable! Shout, and let it resound Even if it's small, with love and dedication, we'll make a great performance! Burst into sweat, bloom into smile Thanks for this sparkling encounter Thank you for... Delivering us this whole stage This excitement is unstoppable! Jump high The rainbow light is connected for us Brush off your tear, bring out your smile For this shining time... (ready, go!) Thank you! Full ver. Rōmaji= Thank you for... Tsukurou kazoekirenai SUTEEJI Kono basho kara Morning! Patto tobiokite "ohayou!" Hora mite suteki na deai no yokan no aoi sora Calling! MESSEEJI MENBAA kara "ganbarou!" Doki waku naridasu hajimari no BERU Minna de tsukutta no Osoku made nokotte Tetsukuri no "budookan" Kanban wa nijiiro Yobu yo minna o saa oide yo Let's sing together! Thank you for... Youkoso watashi tachi no SUTEEJI Kono jounetsu tomerarenai! KOORU hibike Chiisakutemo ai to kufuu de joodeki Ase ga hajike egao sakasou Kirameku deai o arigatou Growing! Kitto kanaetai kono yume Kyou wa chotto kidzuita Chiisana kiseki no nichiyoubi Showing! Motto "rashisa" o APIIRU Ishou iissho? osoroi demo kosei basshiri Butai no uragawa de Nekki o kanjitara MAIKU o nigirishime Me to me de aizu shita Namae yobare ima tobidasu Dance with delight! Thank you for... Tsukurou wasurerarenai SUTEEJI Kono shoudou tomerarenai! KURAPPU narase Ushiro made mo chanto mieteiru kara ne Kobushi agete koe o batte Tokimeku butai o arigatou Daisuki da wasurenai itsumademo Kono shunkan kono mune no ARUBAMU ni nokosou Utaou odorou hashagou Motto zutto! Mune no oku ni hibiku Minna no yobu koe Mou ichi do tobidasou All right! Let's sing together! Thank you for... Todoke arittake no SUTEEJI Kono kandou tomerarenai! JANPU takaku Nijiiro no hikari ga tsunaidekureta Namida fuite egao sakasou Kagayaku jikan o arigatou Thank you for my dears! Ase ga hajike egao sakasou Kirameku deai o (seeno!) Arigatou |-| Kanji= Thank you for... つくろう　数えきれないステージ この場所から Morning! ぱっと　飛び起きて「おはよう！」 ほら見て　ステキな出会いの予感の青い空 Calling! メッセージ　メンバーから「頑張ろう！」 ドキわく　鳴り出す　はじまりのベル みんなでつくったの 遅くまで残って 手作りの「ぶどーかん」 看板は虹色 呼ぶよ　みんなを　さあ　おいでよ Let's sing together! Thank you for... ようこそ　私たちのステージ この情熱　とめられない！ コール　響け 小さくても　愛と工夫でジョーデキ！ 汗が弾け　笑顔咲かそう きらめく出合いをありがとう Growing! きっと　叶えたい　この夢 今日は　ちょっと近づいた 小さなキサキの日曜日 Showing! もっと「らしさ」をアピール 衣装　いいっしょ？　お揃いでも個性バッチリ 舞台の裏側で 熱気を感じたら マイクを握りしめ 目と目で合図した 名前　呼ばれ　今　飛び出す Dance with delight! Thank you for... つくろう　忘れられないステージ この衝動　とめられない！ クラップ　鳴らせ 後ろまでも　ちゃんと見えているからね こぶし上げて　声を張って ときめく舞台をありがとう 大好きだ　忘れない　いつまでも この瞬間　この胸の　アルバムに残そう 歌おう　踊ろう　はしゃごう もっと　ずっと！ 胸の奥に響く みんなの呼ぶ声 もう一度　飛び出そう All right! Let's sing together! Thank you for... 届け　ありったけのステージ この感動　とめられない！ ジャンプ　高く 虹色の光が　つないでくれた 涙ふいて　笑顔咲かそう 輝く時間をありがとう Thank you for my dears! 汗が弾け　笑顔咲かそう きらめく出会いを（せーの！） ありがとう |-| English= Thank you for... Creating countless stages In this place Morning! Jump up on my feet in a flash and say "good morning!" Hey, look at the blue sky, it gives a hint of wonderful meeting Calling! A message from my member reads "give it your all!" Throbbing and trembling, the bell begins to ring. Staying up late We created this together It's our handmade "Budokan" With a rainbow sign Calling out everyone. Now, let's go Let's sing together! Thank you for... Welcoming us to the stage This passion is unstoppable! Shout, and let it resound Even if it's small, with love and dedication, we'll make a great performance! Burst into sweat, bloom into smile Thanks for this sparkling encounter Growing! I want to make this dream come true for sure I'm getting closer today A small miracle on Sunday Showing! Appeal more of our "identities" This costume looks nice, right? It's a uniform, yet it fits perfectly for each individual On the other side of the stage If you feel excited Grab a mic firmly Send a signal from eyes to eyes When your name is called, jump out And dance with delight! Thank you for... Making this unforgettable stage This impulse is unstoppable! Clap your hands Even if you're far back, you can see us well Raise your fist, raise your voice Thanks for this exciting stage I love it, I'll never forget About this moment that will be remained in my heart's album Let's sing, let's dance, let's enjoy More and more, going on and on! Echoing inside my chest Is the voice of everyone calling out for me Let's go out one more time All right! Let's sing together! Thank you for... Delivering us this whole stage This excitement is unstoppable! Jump high The rainbow light is connected for us Brush off your tear, bring out your smile Thanks for this shining time Thank you for my dears! Burst into sweat, bloom into smile Thanks for this (ready, go!) sparkling encounter Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ YOKOHAMA - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro and Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Shiina Natsukawa and Momo Asakura) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki and Azusa Tadokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Lawson Campaign Special Party - (performed by: Yui Watanabe, Yuu Kahara and Sora Amamiya) *Animelo Summer Live 2013 - (performed by: Eriko Nakamura, Asami Imai, Manami Numakura, Naomi Wakabayashi, Haruka Yamazaki and Azusa Tadokoro) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Aimi, Eri Oozeki and Ayaka Suwa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Yuu Kahara, Rie Murakawa, Yukiyo Fujii, Sora Amamiya, Risa Taneda and Reina Ueda) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0222 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Yui Watanabe, Ibuki Kido, Miku Itou, Shiina Natsukawa, Sora Amamiya, Yukiyo Fujii and Aimi) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Yui Watanabe and Ibuki Kido) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Rikako Yamaguchi, Kotori Koiwai, Sora Amamiya, Yui Kondou, Yukiyo Fujii, Megumi Toda and Yuri Komagata) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Minami Takahashi, Eri Oozeki, Rie Murakawa, Yukiyo Fujii, Sora Amamiya, Rie Suegara, Aimi and Reina Ueda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 01 Thank You! (sung by：765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 01 Thank You! (765PRO ver.) (sung by：765PRO ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 01 Thank You! (765THEATER ver.) (sung by：765THEATER ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 01 Thank You! (Off Vocal) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Momo Asakura, Sora Amamiya, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Azusa Tadokoro, and Haruka Yamazaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Momo Asakura, Azusa Tadokoro, Shiina Natsukawa, Machico, Haruka Yamazaki, and Yui Watanabe) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD (sung by: Anna Mochizuki, Yuriko Nanao, Shiho Kitazawa, Konomi Baba, and Emily Stewart) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: 765PRO ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Arisa Matsuda) MR Remix ver. *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (Off Vocal) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga)